


The Adventures of Sunnie

by Scatters



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatters/pseuds/Scatters
Summary: A story about one of my OCs: Sunnie. This is just her living her daily life as your average teenage Wolf.
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Sunnie

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the dead of the night and not really finished. It’s poor in quality but I’ll probably update it and fix it someday.
> 
> -Scatters

It was like the chiming of a bell, she ran out of the room like a maniac yelling “biology my ass!” It was a weird way to start her high school day, but it was atleast something more interesting than listening to Mr. Jones ramble on about every subspecies of bird. It wasn’t even time for the bell yet, she had just gotten up and ran out of the room like it was a normal Tuesday (which it was in fact, a normal Tuesday).   
Why would she do this? Who knows, but it’s just something that happens when Sunnie gets bored. As a regular 16 year old wolf, she really just hated school. She was rambunctious and wild, but to a more extreme extent than her peers. She acted out on her impulses from being so damn bored with her classes, and just couldn’t help it.   
She ran like hell around the turn of the hall, and around the corner, while dodging other students, teachers, and outrunning the Security Guards once again. They had dealt with her shenanigans for the longest time. She ran right out the front gates of the school, which she had surprisingly never broke the glass of. She continued on down the cement stairs and up the sidewalk, on her way to meet with her other white wolf friends.   
Sunnie was very sociable and loved making friends. Complimenting her impulsive and wild behaviour, she was extremely optimistic and extroverted. She had many friends, whom included her friends Snowie, Star, Taffi, Estelle, Nagi, and Faith. Among many others. These were her main group of friends, who she trusted with her entire heart and soul. She loved them like family and they were all very close to her heart.   
She had actual Family, like her adoptive “Mom” Bubbles, who was 19 and took care of Sunnie for the past year since her real mom went missing and her dad passed away. Sunnie also had an older Brother, King, who was currently off serving in the animal alliance (this worlds military). Other than her brother, she had two sisters: Kali and Cream, who lived with her and Bubbles. Cream was a year older than Sunnie; 16, while Kali was her twin sister. They didn’t really look alike, since Kali had greyer fur, with grey hair, although her and Sunnie both had bright Violet eyes. Like Cream, Sunnie had soft blonde hair and white fur, which looked like their estranged Older Brother. The last of the relatives that Sunnie knew she had were her two cousins; Sunny and Bee. Sunny was an intersex gay man with long orange hair and white fur, who was currently in college, while Bee was a short; short-tempered woman with short deep maroon hair who was also in College. Bee was a year older, and a lot more mature than her little brother. Other than her siblings and cousins, Sunnie did not know of any more family of hers.  
Out of Sunnies many friends, she really enjoyed hanging with Snowie. Snowie was her absolute best friend, who was like a sister to her. She had medium-length blue hair with white tips, pure white fur, and beautiful snowflake-blue eyes. She was a colder person, in body temperature and personality. She was friendly but introverted, and unlike Sunnie she liked to keep to herself. She liked wearing pastel yellow, and she often wore thin black-framed glasses.   
Star is another close friend of Sunnies, who often was the voice of reason in the group. She was very intelligent and determined, and she always gloated about her enhanced studies of becoming a detective or a police officer. She was often a vigilante, as she would save kids from creeps, help cats out of trees, and absolutely stop any bully from hurting people. She’s very influential, as she was very popular from her good-willed acts of Justice. She had long blue hair, and pale white fur with the tips of her ears and her fingers being blue. She had pretty blue eyes, and often wore a sweater with the galaxy on it. She was absolutely stunning. Her and Sunnie met through Taffi and Nagi, who were originally a trio of friends.  
Taffi is also a very close friend of Sunnies, as she is almost her absolute best friend, but Snowie takes that place in her heart. Taffi is a strange girl, who often was way too touchy with Sunnie and the others. Sunnie chalked it down to her just being very affectionate. Taffi had long pink hair, and white fur with a pinkish tint, with swirls on her ears and tail, while she had pretty turquoise eyes.  
As for the rest of the friends in the group, Sunnie did not know Faith, Nagi, and Estelle as much as her other friends. Faith had multicoloured pastel hair, and her aesthetic could be described as Pastel Decora Kei. She looked super cute, and often wore shirts she had customized herself. Estelle was a flirtatious wolf, with long light-pink hair. She often would be touchy like Taffi, and would constantly crack jokes. She was good to rely on, and was always there to be supportive. Sunnie didn’t really like Nagi, and does not know much on her. She has medium length tan hair, and wore green often. That was about it.  
But back to her escapade. Sunnie had rounded the corner and landed on the block she was meant to meet her friends at. As she stopped running she slowly came to the realization that her friends were not in-fact at their meeting place, and that the security guard had followed her to this spot. She didn’t even have the time to think as she was picked up by the scruff and carried back to her classes.  
/Better luck next time/ she thought.


End file.
